There are numerous situations where a relatively strong rope or cord must be securely attached to an object so that force can be exerted against the object vis-a-vis the rope. However, it may not always be possible to reach the object to which the rope must be secured. For example, it is sometimes desirable to attach a rope to a tree limb or other inaccessible object.
In order to attach a rope to such objects, it is often necessary to loop a substantial length of rope around the object until the distal end of the rope can be accessed and knotted such that the knot can be manipulated to secure the rope around the distant object. However, this is often a difficult task and, on occasion, can lead to an insecure attachment of the rope.
It would be highly desirable to provide a rope or rope-like material which would be capable of easily attaching around an object, particularly when the user is at a distance from the object which inhibits tieing the rope about the object.